


Guide You Home

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guide You Home-Sugarland (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Guide You Home-Sugarland (Pandora)

Primus lights the stars as the Autobot s and Decepticons settle their differences and starts their journey to their home. The shuttle starts for the last known location of Cybertron but the search comes back that there is nothing located there. Stars light brighter and the Cybertronians take it as a sign from Primus. They make their way by the stars, hoping that their belief is not for nothing. As they get closer to one cluster of stars, they find one star shining brighter than any other they have encountered. Orbiting that star is a silver metal planet sitting in the darkness. Their shuttle reads it as a perfect match of Cybertron but somehow newer.


End file.
